Cupcake Chaos
by Iggykawaii
Summary: When Alfred doesn't see Arthur for a few hours while at home, he goes downstairs to look for him but finds 2P!Arthur instead! Along with lots and lots of cupcakes...
1. Chapter 1

**I have just recently learned about the 2P Hetalia characters and I just love 2P!Iggy! He is so sweet, loving, nice, and can actually bake/cook! He also makes cupcakes and I freakin love cupcakes! But he is pretty pyscho with killing people and poisoning his cupcakes but who cares pyscho people are awesome! I just had to write a one-shot about him! I hope I did ok since this is my first one-shot about him. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the 2P Hetalia characters.**

* * *

Alfred was currently in his bedroom that he shared with Arthur. The bed had been undone so he could put his legs under the covers. Alfred had been watching tv and normally after a while, Arthur would come in and cuddle with him after his finished his work. The pair lived in a two-story home and are married. It had been a few hours and Arthur still hadn't come upstairs yet which made Alfred start to get curious.

Ten minutes later, Alfred decided to go look for his husband. He walked down the stairs and smelt an aroma. _Oh god, please don't tell me Arthur is in the kitchen!_ Alfred thought to himself. As he got closer he noticed the aroma smelt really good. It was a mix of mint, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and cherry. _Wait, since when did something coming from the kitchen that wasn't made by me actually smell good?_

Alfred walked into the kitchen and saw something very weird. Arthur was wearing a lavender shirt with a purple vest over it, a light blue bow tie, and light brown pants. His hair was a few shades lighter and he had light blue eyes instead of emerald green. There was also cupcakes everywhere. Cupcakes that actually looked edible!

Arthur turned around and spotted Alfred.

"Hello, love!"

"Arthur? Is that you?"

"Of course, silly! Would you like a cupcake?"

"You made all of these?"

"Yes, cupcakes bring me so much joy! Please try one!"

"Okay..."

Alfred picked up a cupcake that was closest to him.

"Oh no, you don't want that one!"

"Why?"

"For that batch I used extra special ingredients~!"

Arthur went over to a different table and picked up a pink cupcake.

"Try this one!"

Arthur handed the cupcake to Alfred and he took a bite of it.

"Hey, this is really good!"

"Of course it is! How do you feel?"

"I feel awesome!"

"I'm so happy! Alfie dear, please only eat the pink cupcakes because they are the ones I made especially for you! So please do not eat any other kind!"

"Thanks, Artie! But can you tell me why you're dressed like that and acting weird?"

"What do you mean, poppet?"

"You're all bright and happy."

"That's because I love bright colors my dearest Alfie! I also just love being happy! Happy is good! Swearing is bad!"

"Artie, you're scaring me!"

Arthur twirled around with a huge knife in his hand and he was giggling.

"You're seriously scaring me!"

"How am I doing that, love?"

"The way you're acting and that knife!"

"Oh, this knife? Isn't it wonderful?"

"Uh..."

"This knife is so wonderful, but so are you, Alfie~!"

Arthur pulled Alfred into a kiss and licked his lips before pulling away.

"You taste so sweet~! Just like a cupcake!"

"What the..."

"I must have more of your sweetness Alfie!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"You're not my Artie."

"What are you saying, love? Of course it's me, silly."

"No. Your lips feel different than my Artie's lips."

"Don't be silly, Alfie."

"Answer me, who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

Alfred was getting furious. _Who the heck was this guy? He looks like Arthur, but doesn't kiss like him. Where is my Artie? What if something happened to him?_

"Where is my Artie?"

"I'm right here, love."

"You're not my Artie!"

Alfred was done with this. He needed something to make this imposter give him the truth. He looked around the room but all he saw was cupcakes. _Wait, cupcakes!_ Alfred gathered a bunch of cupcakes and put them in a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me the truth or I'll crush these cupcakes!"

"No! My lovely cupcakes! Why would you hurt them?"

"Tell me the truth and I won't!"

Arthur was shaking. He had spent all day making those cupcakes and they were precious to him. He wasn't going to give up so he lifted to knife in his hand and pointed it towards Alfred's face.

"Alfie, love, put the cupcakes down unless you want me to hurt you."

"No."

"Why you!"

Arthur brought back his arm ready to stab Alfred, but he was too slow and Alfred power kicked him in the stomach. Arthur flew against the wall and started laughing.

"Playing dirty are we? I don't like it when people play dirty!"

Arthur got up and started walking closer. Alfred took some cupcakes and started throwing them at Arthur. They actually made good weapons because they affected Arthur greatly. But when Arthur looked up, his eyes were now pink, blue, and swirling around.

"What the hell?"

Arthur continued to walk closer but then Alfred ran up to Arthur and punched him in the jaw. Arthur flew up and Alfred kicked him several times before he fell to the ground.

"NOW TALK!"

"Hehehe..."

"I SAID TALK!"

"HEHEHE..."

"WHERE IS MY ARTIE?"

"You don't need him..."

"YES I DO! I LOVE HIM!"

"Do you really?"

"YES! HE'S MY HUSBAND!"

"Hehehe..."

"WHERE. IS. MY. ARTHUR?"

"Alfie, my dear Alfie..."

"TELL. ME. NOW."

"The basement..."

"Finally! Now get out of my sight!"

Alfred kicked Arthur out of his house and then hurried down to the basement. He saw the real Arthur all tied up and he was currently unconscious. Alfred untied the ropes and brought the Brit into his lap.

"Artie, I'm here now..."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed his head. Arthur slowly started to wake up and then opened his eyes a little.

"A-Alfred?"

"Arthur!"

Alfred hugged Arthur tightly and never wanted to let go.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Alfred lifted Arthur's head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Arthur kissed back and it felt just right.

A few moments later, the pair released and Alfred kept Arthur wrapped up in his arms.

"What happened to you, Artie?"

"I don't know... I was working but then I saw someone who looked like me. The next thing I knew, I was in here."

"Who exactly was he?"

"I believe he is an evil version of myself from another world."

"That would explain the creepiness. C'mon Artie, I'll take you to our bedroom."

Alfred lifted Arthur and carried him bridal style. Arthur couldn't believe the mess he saw when they went through the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Alfred sure had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I didn't want to hurt 2P!Iggy but I felt like that's what Alfred would do! Oh, and the pink cupcakes that Alfred ate were the non-poisoned ones which explains why nothing happened to him because 2P!Iggy wouldn't want to poison Alfie since he loves him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm so glad you guys liked this! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but since you wanted more, I decided to grant your wish! Sorry it took so long though! Also, the beginning is the longest I've written without using dialogue! I'm so proud of my myself. :P Anyways, since I didn't use country names, if you want to avoid confusion, Arthur = 1p Iggy and Artie = 2p Iggy but in the beginning I referred to them both as Arthur since they hadn't met yet. Finally, I changed the rating to T because the injuries aren't as minor anymore. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur (2p) had so much fun when he was at Alfie's house. He really wished the fun could continue but Alfie looked so mad and he didn't like it when people were mad.

Arthur could have easily hurt Alfred if he wanted to, but he was so in love with that he couldn't. Alfred had those beautiful sky blue eyes that could make you melt like chocolate, sandy blonde hair that was like vanilla, and he was so much more cheerful than the Alfred back in his world. The Alfred in his world had brown hair that sadly wasn't like chocolate, bright red eyes that could be very scary, and he was such a meanie! Alfred was really rude and he swears too much! Alfie should never swear! Swearing is bad! He also carried around a baseball bat with nails in it almost everywhere! _Why does he always have to carry it around with him?_

Arthur had to admit, his Alfie was hot, but his personality is what drove him away. He wanted to be with him, but once he saw the Alfred in this world, he was completely in love. This Alfred was like the perfect recipe for a delicious cupcake. He was beautiful and tasted so sweet. However, in order to taste more of that sweetness, he needed to get rid of the one thing that stood in his way.

His 1p self.

The version of Arthur in this world was such a grouchy pants. What did Alfie see in him? He wasn't as mean as the Alfred in us world, but this Arthur was still grouchy a lot! The way Alfie's face looked when he said he loved him. It hurt.

Arthur needed a plan. He needed to find a way for Alfie to be his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur (1p) was currently snuggled up to Alfred's chest in their bed. Alfred had his arms wrapped securely around his husband and rubbed his back.

Alfred had explained everything that had happened in the kitchen with the Arthur from the 2p world. His personality, his knife, his cupcakes, and of course, his love for Alfred.

Alfred was a bit freaked out when he learned that the 2p Arthur was actually in love with him. Even though he can't read the atmosphere, he had a feeling that was Arthur was holding back and wasn't actually going to hurt him. Otherwise, beating him up wouldn't have been so easy.

The 2p Arthur was still out there and could possibly return at any moment for revenge. This worried Alfred to no end because the pyscho who was madly in love with him could do something bad to his husband. He didn't want anything to happen to his Arthur. He loved him so much.

While Alfred was having these thoughts, Arthur was also thinking about his 2p self. He was curious about how he even came to this world. Was it through magic? Maybe his 2p self was also a good magician. He might have used a spell to come here. Although, another question would be, why did he come here? What was his purpose? Also, how did he find us? How did he know where we lived?

Even though Arthur wanted to know the answers to these questions, he could live without them because he did not want his 2p self to return.

Alfred shifted Arthur in his arms so he could look at his husband's beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled then pressed a kiss onto the Brit's lips. Arthur kissed back, happy to connect with the lips he had missed so much.

"I love you, Arthur." Alfred had said before he kissed Arthur again.

"I love you too, Alfred." Arthur replied when they parted, but then crashed their lips together again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur (2p) had decided to take another trip to Alfie's house. He decided that if he kissed Alfie right when his 1p self walked in, then he would get upset and leave! Alfie would finally be his and they could share cupcakes together! His 1p self would be too stubborn to forgive Alfie so that would make him all mine~!

When Arthur had arrived at Alfie's house he saw Alfie and his 1p self kissing and cuddling! That made him feel so jealous! He would have to wait until one of them left the room so he could make his move!

About twenty minutes later, Alfred had gotten up to go to the kitchen and prepare something to eat. Artie waited several minutes then went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred then turned his head.

"Oh god n-"

Artie cut Alfred off by flipping him around and kissing him hard.

Meanwhile, Arthur was waiting in their bedroom wondering why Alfred was taking so long. He decided to check on him so he got up and started waking towards the kitchen.

When Arthur arrived at the kitchen he couldn't believe what he saw.

His 2p self and Alfred kissing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD!"

Artie released Alfred and smirked while Alfred looked scared.

"Arthur this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"I'm not mad at you, Alfred. I'M MAD AT HIM!"

Arthur pointed in the direction of his 2p self.  
"Alfie belongs to me now~!

"Hell no!"

Artie giggled and pulled Alfred into another kiss. He used his magic to handcuff Alfred's hands behind his back and used his own hands to hold Alfred's head so he couldn't pull back.

Arthur was fuming with anger. Artie pulled away and looked at Arthur.

"Being mad is bad! Try to smile!"

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SMILE WHEN YOU'RE KISSING MY HUSBAND?"

Artie just giggled and started kissing Alfred again. But this time, Artie used his tongue.

That was it. Arthur stormed up to Artie and pulled him away from Alfred.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO ALFRED BUT ME!"

Arthur slapped Artie across the face then punched him.

"Owie... Why are you so mean?"

Artie look very sad and was staring at Arthur.

"Don't act like you don't know! Alfred is my husband so he belongs to me!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred away from Artie and kissed him. Alfred kissed him back.

"This will be over soon, love."

"But he might use his full strength on you!"

"I'll be fine."

"Be careful, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Artie was not happy to hear those three words come out of Alfred's mouth. He used his magic to lock Alfred in an electric cage so he couldn't get out.

"Alfie, you'll be safe in there! Also, you can't do anything to save Arthur while I kill him! That way we can be together!"

"NO!"

Alfred tried to get out of the cage but the bars were electrical and would badly shock him if they were touched.

Artie giggled then pulled out his huge knife.

"Say goodbye, Arthur!"

Artie ran incredibly fast and struck Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur quickly recovered and brought out his magic wand. This wand didn't have spells which was good since Arthur always messed them up. Instead, this wand could shoot out powerful orbs of energy and many different types of elements.

Arthur sent orbs of electricity at Artie and they hit him.

"My my, that's quite a wand! But my knife is better!"

Artie recovered and used his fast speed to strike Arthur again.

"Ahh!"

Arthur cried out in pain and knelt down.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled, then he looked at Artie. "Stop hurting the one I love!"

"Oh Alfie, when will you learn you love me and not him? I know, I'm going to put you to sleep so you don't have to watch me kill Arthur!"

Artie chanted a spell and Alfred got knocked out and went to sleep.

"Now you won't wake up until the secret word is said!"

Artie giggled and looked at Arthur.

"Let's have more fun!"

Artie smirked and struck Arthur again. Arthur screamed out in pain, but he couldn't take it anymore. His 2p self was going down.

Arthur used his wand to shoot many different orbs. Artie dodged some of them but then he got hit. He fell to the ground but then he got right back up.

"That hurt, you meanie!"

Artie tried to strike Arthur again with his knife several times, but Arthur kept dodging then hit him with a few more orbs.

Artie screamed because the orbs were more powerful and hit him directly. Arthur continued to hit Artie with orbs until he fell over in pain. But he wasn't defeated yet. Artie used his knife once more to strike Arthur and blood flew everywhere.

There was a huge laceration across Arthur's chest where the blood had spilled from. There was a huge amount of blood on the floor and the walls. Arthur had collapsed to floor and Artie smiled.

"All better! Alfie's mine now!"

Little did Artie know, Arthur was still alive. In fact, he was waiting for a chance to grab Artie's knife and use it against him.

Artie walked past Arthur and a hand grabbed his knife. Artie was very surprised.

"H-how are you still alive?"

Arthur slowly got up but didn't answer. He used the knife and slashed it across Artie's body. Artie fell to the ground and his blood spilled out. Arthur slashed Artie several more times. This bastard was getting no mercy!

"That's for all the times you kissed my Alfred!"

Artie tried to get up but he didn't have anymore strength. His blood continued to spill out of his body and onto the floor.

"I love Alfred so much..." Artie said before he closed his eyes and died.

Arthur used a spell on Artie to send him back to the 2p world then put a magic lock on it in case he somehow got revived. They way he could never return to the 1p world. For once, the spells Arthur had used were actually successful.

Arthur was still in a huge amount of pain so had to slowly walk over to the cage where Alfred was. There had to be a way to get him out of there. But how?

Arthur thought for a moment and decided he could try and use water to short it out. He used his wand to create an orb of water and sent it flying at the cage.

The electricity had died so the bars could now be touched. Arthur instead used his wand to create more orbs of energy and sent them at the bars of the cage. The bars shattered and Alfred could now get out.

Arthur took Alfred out of the cage and used his wand to make the cage disappear. He brought Alfred into his lap and had no idea how to wake him up. His 2p self did say there was a secret word.

Arthur kept thinking about the things Alfred had said about Artie in order to figure out the word. He then realized that Alfred had said loves cupcakes. _Could that be it? Well, it's worth a try._

Arthur said the word "cupcakes" and Alfred's eyes slowly opened. He saw Arthur and sat up.

"Arthur!"

Alfred hugged Arthur tightly but due to the Brit's injuries, the hug had hurt quite a lot.

"Arthur you're hurt! Where is that bastard?"

"I managed to kill him and sent him back to the 2p world."

"Awesome. I'm so glad you're still here. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's into a passionate kiss. It was full of love and relief.

After they released, Alfred looked at Arthur's injuries and noticed all the blood on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"He struck me with his knife several times."

"THAT BASTARD! We need to bandage you up!"

Alfred got up and found some bandages. He removed Arthur's sweater and shirt then wrapped the bandages around his husband. After he was finished he put Arthur's clothes back on and picked him up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't need a bloody hospital. I'll heal quicker with something else."

"And what would that be?"

Arthur blushed before he responded.

"Sleeping in your arms."

Alfred gave Arthur a warm smile and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Reviews would be highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
